


Stupid Altean Marks

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Lance hasn’t heard a word from Keith for the last two weeks, and the ache in his heart is starting to be unbearable. Lance hasn’t missed someone this much ever since he lost Allura. But he can see Keith, he can be by his side, he can hold his hand, and he doesn’t want to miss any of this anymore.Lance is determined to confess his feelings for Keith when he returns home from his mission with the Blade, but things get out of hand when he receives and unexpected call.





	Stupid Altean Marks

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO everybody! :D I'm back with a new fic! I wrote this little piece for the "Stars Align Zine" a free to download post season 8 Klance zine! So many talented people participated in this zine and it was honestly a blessing to be part of this! :D I had a lot of fun writing this fic >:3c I hope you enjoy it too! :D I know I'm repeating myself everytime in my author comments but I just can't tell you guys enough how much I love and appreciate every single one of you! Your comments and kudos make me so incredibly happy, so PLEASE continue to stay in touch with me ;A; I might be slow with answering comments but I swear that I'm reading and loving every single one of them! <3 Also a lot is changing in my life right now, so this is a stability I appreciate haha :D I got a new job (YAY) and will probably move out for the first time too! :D SO YEAH. Enough about me! Please enjoy the story! <3

Lance hums a happy little tune as he washes a plate. Sunlight is streaming into the kitchen, warming his skin. It’s a beautiful morning. Perfect for baking an apple pie. Lance closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. It’s starting to smell delicious too. 

The thought makes him giggle. This is such a cliché, waking up early, doing some chores, feeding the chickens, and then baking an apple pie. Lance figured if he’s already living a domestic farm life, he’s got to live up to that. His first pie has been an absolute _ disaster _ though.

Warmth blooms in Lance’s chest as he puts the washed plate aside to dry. That pie had been nothing but a black, charred stone — Keith had tried it anyway and almost choked to death. Well, it made Keith laugh so hard he cried, so Lance still counts that as a victory. 

Lance promised to improve his skills until the next time Keith came to visit — that was almost two months ago and Lance had baked a lot of pies in that time. By now he’s pretty confident in his skills. He’s going to knock Keith off his feet when he comes back to earth in a week. Heat rises to Lance’s cheeks. He can’t wait to see Keith. 

After the war was over, they had grown closer, even closer than before and slowly Lance had begun to realize that his feelings for Keith had been something entirely different for a long time now. Lance groans, pressing his wet hands to his heated cheeks. He really can’t wait to see Keith again because this time he’s going to tell him. 

He hasn’t heard a word from Keith for the last two weeks, and the ache in his heart is starting to be unbearable. Lance hasn’t missed someone this much ever since he lost Allura. But he can see Keith, he can be by his side, he can hold his hand, and he doesn’t want to miss any of this anymore. 

Of course, it wasn’t easy to accept his feelings, but a smile finds its way to his lips. He knows Allura wants him to be happy. He’s sure she’s watching over him right now as an eternal space goddess, telling him to get his act together. Lance sends a quick glance at the ceiling, apologizing to her. He’s going to do better. It has been a lot of work, but he’s really trying his best. 

Right now, Keith is on a mission with the blade. They’ve made some serious progress, but some planets are still suffering from the consequences of the war. Some of them aren’t even aware that the war is over. Like the people on Nubos, a small planet hidden inside a metallic storm. That’s why Lance hasn’t heard a word from Keith. The storm is cutting off any type of communication. 

Usually, Keith would call him whenever he had a bit of time, telling him about his work, the species and planets they have encountered. They even started planning a trip to a few of them Lance is dying to see. While he may have had enough of fighting, he sure hasn’t seen enough of the beautiful places this universe has to offer. 

Lance starts humming again as he bends down to look into the oven. He can’t wait to go on a space honeymoon with Keith. The thought makes his chest swell, another laugh tumbling out of his mouth. Thank god nobody is up yet, or they’d think he’d lost his mind. Lance jumps when a loud sound disrupts his quiet moment. 

“Jesus,” he wheezes, pressing a palm to his chest. He forgot he had his phone set so loud after playing music in the shower. He quickly dries his hand, jogging over to where his phone is still chiming happily on the kitchen table. 

“Geez, alright, alright,” Lance mumbles, picking up the device — and his heart lurches into his throat. Keith’s name flashes over his screen in bright letters. Lance quickly runs a hand through his hair, heart beating a mile per minute, until he sees that it’s not a call, just a recorded video message. He furrows his brows. Maybe Keith couldn’t make a direct call from within the storm. 

Lance lowers himself onto one of the chairs, a smile wide on his lips as he clicks play. 

The moment he sees Keith, he knows something is wrong. 

Keith is pale and dirty, breath going heavy. He’s leaning against debris, darkness surrounding him. Lance’s hand flies up to his mouth when Keith runs his fingers through his hair. There’s blood on his hairline. 

“Hey, Lance.”

Keith’s voice is shaky, and Lance’s stomach drops. 

“I don’t even know why I’m recording this when it won’t reach you anyway.” Keith laughs dryly, his hand falling heavily to his lap. A crooked smile finds its way to his chapped lips.

“So, I know I promised to come back home and try that apple pie you were talking about, but-“ Keith sighs, wincing as he does so, ”I don’t think I’ll be able to do that after all. Sorry.”

Fear curls around Lance’s heart, icy in his chest.

“I’m- I’m not gonna lie things … things are looking really bad here,” Keith says, he swallows thickly, his eyes shining, and Lance’s throat closes up. “The people on Nubos were … not really happy to see Galra in their home.” Keith pulls a face as he tries to sit up, holding his side, and a sob rips out of Lance’s throat when Keith’s hand comes up red with blood. 

“They didn’t feel like talking either, so…” Keith curses under his breath, and then he leans back, looking entirely exhausted. A tired smile finds its way to his lips, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“You know, I always looked forward to my visits on your farm. They were my highlight every time I came back home to earth. I really-“ Keith’s voice breaks, “I really wanted to see you again.”

“No,” Lance cries, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His fingers are shaking uncontrollably. 

The smile on Keith’s lips gets wider. 

“You know, you look really happy now. Better and better every day, and I’m so glad,” Keith says with a relieved sigh, his eyes so soft that another loud sob falls from Lance’s lips. “When the war was over you were- you were so sad, and I’m just glad I got to see your smile again.”

Keith laughs. “God, I really wish I could see your smile right now.”

He runs a hand over his face, and Lance sees that he’s shaking. When Keith looks up again, his eyes are swimming in tears, and Lance’s heart shatters into a million pieces.

“This- this probably isn’t fair to you at all, but there’s- there’s something I have to say.”

Keith tries to sit up with a pained wince, but falls back with a groan. He closes his eyes for a second, and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, his gaze is so full of love that Lance stops breathing. 

“I love you, Lance.” 

Lance digs his nails into his shirt, curling into himself as a pained wail grates through his lungs. 

“Always have,” Keith says softly. “I don’t even know when it happened. One day I was just ... I just realized that of _ course _ it’s you. Lance, the one who’s always got my back.” His lips tilt into a crooked smile. 

“I never- I really didn’t want to burden you with it, but I had to get it off my chest. I want you to be happy, no matter what.”

A distant sound alarms Keith, and he sits up, eyes focused, shoulders tense. He leans forward then, eyes back at Lance, serious and determined. 

“I want you to know that I _ never _stopped fighting, that I did everything in my power to make it back to you.” His eyes soften again. ”God, I really want to see you again. If I somehow make it out of here alive, I’m going to run to you as fast as I can. I promise.”

Keith smiles, the same way he always does when he’s telling Lance that he’ll be home soon — and then the screen fades to black. 

The phone clatters to the table, Lance’s fingers shaking too hard for him to hold onto it anymore. His chest is seizing in pain, he’s clawing at his shirt, trying to take a breath, but his throat won’t let him. He can’t breathe, he can’t think, all he knows is pain and fear clouding his mind and heart.

“Lance? _ Lance! _ What’s wrong?”

There’s a hand on his shoulder. 

“Mom! _ Mom _, there’s something wrong with Lance! Lance? Hey? Can you hear me?”

Wrong. There’s nothing wrong with Lance. It’s Keith. Keith who needs their help.

Keith who needs _ his _ help.

Lance rises to his feet so quickly, the chair clatters to the floor. He doesn’t have time to waste. 

“Lance, what are you- _ hey! _”

And then, he’s running. 

Running as fast as his feet will take him. Through the door and down the long path to the farm. The sun is beaming down on him, high in the sky, mocking him. His feet are pounding on the ground, his breath heavy and wheezing in his ears. He’s not used to this anymore. Running for his life. Running for the life of someone else. The pain is lodged inside his chest, eating at his heart. He never wanted to feel like this again. 

The tears won’t stop, even as he’s running, the wind sharp on his face. Lance can’t stop the desperate scream falling from his lips, the sob painful in his lungs. And at this moment, he painfully misses Red. Red who was always there when he needed him. Who would know exactly where Keith is, who would bring Lance to him. 

The world is blurry before his eyes, but he still sees it. Hears the loud roar, and then a hoverbike is blasting down the road. Someone jumps off it while it’s still in the air, and Lance’s heart seizes with a loud sob falling from his lips. 

The lions might be gone. But the paladins are still there. 

“Lance?” Shiro asks, voice just as distressed as his expression.

“_Shiro_,” Lance wails, stumbling forward, breath heaving. Shiro is there to catch him when his knees buckle. 

“Shiro,” Lance wheezes, fingers digging into Shiro’s shirt, clinging to him for life. “Keith is- he sent me a message. He’s- Shiro he’s d-“ 

Lance swallows the word, and it lodges in his throat. 

“Lance! Keith is alive! He’s alive. Krolia found him.”

Lance’s legs give out, but Shiro catches him, slowly lowering him to the ground, and Lance can no longer hold anything in. He’s screaming, pressing his face into Shiro’s chest, who holds him, wraps his arms around him so tight it hurts. 

“I thought- Shiro, I-,” Lance cries, his voice raw. “I can’t lose him too, Shiro. I _ can’t _\- I can’t do this again I-“

“I know,” Shiro croaks, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “I know, Lance. He’s fine. He’s alive.”

Lance is shaking, pressing his face against Shiro’s chest where he can feel his steady heartbeat. Keith is alive. He is alive. 

“Keith is… he’s badly injured, but he’s going to be fine,” Shiro whispers, gently putting his hand on the back of Lance’s neck, pulling him closer. “Krolia called me just now and I came as fast as I could.”

“Thank you,” Lance whimpers, sniffling loudly. 

“Geez, that boy, always making trouble,” Shiro sighs, slowly loosening his hold on Lance. He leans back, gently reaching out to caress Lance’s cheeks. 

“God, you’re still shaking,” Shiro sighs, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he wipes Lance’s tears with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lance sniffles, reaching out to place his hand above Shiro’s. “I’m just-“ His voice breaks, and he swallows. 

“I know,” Shiro says, voice gentle. “Can you stand?”

Lance nods, even though his knees still feel too weak.

“Good,” Shiro says, his lips curling into a small smile, “because we have places to be.”

* * *

By the time Lance steps into the hangar of the garrisons, he has regained some of his composure — but it all goes to waste the moment he sees Hunk.

“Lance!” Hunk drops the tablet he was holding and storms towards him, gathering him up in his arms. 

“Hunk,” Lance croaks, returning the hug just as tightly, clinging to Hunk’s strong arms. He still feels a little numb, but slowly warmth is seeping into his body again. 

“Are you okay?” Hunk asks, leaning back to look at him. Lance can’t help but laugh a little when he sees the worried look on Hunk’s face, whose eyes are red and puffy as well. He must look even worse. 

“Definitely better now,” Lance says, giving Hunk’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“Good, because we’re about ready to go.”

Lance leans to the left, looking behind Hunk where Pidge is standing at a panel, typing furiously. 

“This took me longer than I expected, but the Teluduv is ready to go.”

“Pidge! Thank god you’re here,” Lance sighs, earning a quick glance from Pidge.

“Of course, I’m here! What would you guys do without me?” She huffs, but Lance sees the tense set of her shoulders. 

“You’re amazing Pidge,” Shiro says, putting his hand on her shoulder. “It’s really hard to track the Blade’s stations after your brother installed that cloaking device.”

Pidge groans. “Yeah, you don’t have to remind me.” 

“Thank god, Krolia gave us those directions.”

Pidge only hums, still typing, and Lance’s heart does a happy little bounce. It’s been a while since they met, and seeing her like this feels almost nostalgic. 

“I’m so glad you guys are here,” Lance says, tightening his hold on Hunk’s arm. He gets squeezed in return. 

“We’re family,” Hunk says, voice hoarse, and Lance has to swallow when he sees the loving expression in those warm eyes. 

“Thanks,” Lance croaks, and then Hunk pulls him in for another bone crushing hug that Lance gladly accepts. 

“Okay!” Pidge suddenly exclaims. “We’re good to go! Shiro, do the honors.”

It’s only now as the doors open to lower a ramp that Lance notices the spaceship standing right in the middle of the hanger. It’s one of the newest models, build with galran and altean technology, and Keith has been gushing about it for months. He wanted to take Lance on a ride the next time he comes home. Lance hopes they still get to do that. 

“Hey, are you going to be fine?”

Lance looks up at Hunk who is studying him with worried eyes. 

“I- I just want to see Keith.”

“I know, I was just- you haven’t been in space for a while now, so I was-“

“Hunk. I was the pilot of a giant metal lion. I’m a paladin. I think I can handle this.”

Hunk laughs then, gently pulling Lance into his side one more time. “Alright, Sharpshooter.”

Lance’s lips split into a small grin.

“It’s been a while since I heard that nickname.” 

Hunk winks at him, and puts a warm hand to the small of his back to push him forward. 

The moment they enter the small spaceship, Lance’s stomach swoops. It looks familiar and strange at the same time. Shiro is already sitting in the pilot’s seat, and it’s weird how natural it feels even after all this time. The panels are glowing in a soft blue hue, reminding Lance of his loyal companion. 

Pidge is sitting next to Shiro, pulling up a screen with navigation. _ Just like in flight school _, Lance thinks as Hunk guides him to the seats in the back. 

“It should take us almost an hour to get there,” Pidge groans, and then she turns in her seat. “Sorry.”

Her expression is tight, eyes bright, and Lance can’t help but reach out for her hand. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Pidgeon. I’m sure we’re getting there as fast as humanly possible.”

A wobbly smile finds its way to Pidge’s lips and she nods. 

“Alright, everyone. Let’s go see our red paladin.”

* * *

Lance loves space. 

Even though the situation is more than dire, he can’t help but feel that rush of adrenaline, pumping through his veins, when Shiro takes off. He always thought he would be scared, being up here again — but how could he with the most talented pilot at the helm.

“I still don’t get it,” Hunk suddenly says, pulling Lance out of his thoughts. “How did Keith send you a message?”

“Easy.” Pidge suddenly says, whirling around in her chair. “It was sent the moment Keith was rescued. When he left the metallic storm, the signal was no longer disrupted.”

“Oh my god, yeah! There was a delay!”

“Hunk, you’re getting slow. I’m disappointed.”

“Shut up!”

“What did he say?” Shiro’s calm voice cuts between their bantering. “In the video?”

Lance swallows, wringing his hands.

“He- he was badly injured, and told me that he-,” Lance’s voice dies, and Hunk leans a little closer. “He- He apologized that he couldn’t make it home to try my pie.”

Hunk chuckles. “Yeah, you worked hard on that pie.”

“I can’t believe he said that,” Pidge snorts, but Lance sees the worry etched into her forehead. “That must have been hard to watch.” Her voice is hoarse now, her eyes watery. 

Lance’s heart aches. “Yeah,” he croaks. “Especially when he-“

Lance abruptly stops.

Keith confessed to him. 

Keith told him that he loves him.

“Umm … why is Lance glowing?” Pidge asks, and Lance hurriedly presses his hands to his cheeks. 

Shiro laughs at that, warmth seeping into his voice. “Oh, I think I have an idea.”

“What? What’s happening?”

“Pidge, you’ll understand in a few years,” Hunk says with a patronizing voice that makes Pidge bristle. 

“Don’t treat me like a child!”

“We’re there,” Shiro says just as they leave the wormhole. There’s a massive space station looming in front of them, glowing in a faint purple hue.

The headquarter of the Blade. 

* * *

As Shiro leads them through the halls of the massive headquarter, Lance is once again grateful that he has all of them by his side. Shiro has been here a few times before, visiting Keith and helping out with strategic meetings. Even Pidge and Hunk have been here before, telling Lance about the cool technology they developed here. 

Right now, Lance doesn’t have time to admire all of it. 

“Krolia!”

Lance flinches when Shiro suddenly calls out, his heart pounding when he sees Krolia standing in front of a door, talking to someone. Her expression softens the moment she recognizes Shiro. 

“Shiro, I’m so glad you made it.”

“Of course, thank you so much for calling.”

“H-How is he?” Lance’s voice is raw as he pushes past Hunk to get closer. 

Krolia’s eyes crinkle at the corner when she smiles down at him. 

“He’s okay. He woke up twenty minutes ago, still weak, but I already talked to him.”

Lance lets out a shaky breath, and feels Hunk’s steady hand between his shoulder blades. “Thank god.”

“He asked about you.”

Lance startles, looking up into an amused face.

“What?”

“Keith. The first thing he said, after waking up was: Where’s Lance?”

Lance’s heart lurches up into his throat, he tries to swallow it back down, but it’s stuck. Lance reaches up, clutching his shirt. 

“Can I see him?”

“_Please _ before he tries to climb out of bed again.”

“Oh man, you better hurry up,” Shiro chuckles, turning to Lance with a soft smile. 

“Huh? Aren’t you coming too?”

“No way. Nobody wants to be in there with the two of you,” Pidge says in mocking disgust. 

“So, you DO get it.”

“Be quiet, Hunk.”

“Guys, I know you want to see him too, I can’t-“

“Jesus Christ, just _ go _,” Hunk sighs, and pushes him forward, right as Shiro hits the button to open the door. 

“But-!” Lance yelps, stumbling forward, and then he finds himself in a sterile looking white med bay. 

“Lance?”

Just one word. One word is enough to make Lance’s stomach swoop and his heart soar. 

His eyes easily find Keith’s. He sees the surprise in them, wide-eyed, and yet still as beautiful as ever. 

Then they melt into that expression that always makes Lance’s knees go weak. Keith smiles at him, eyes so soft and honest Lance feels like crying. He looks exhausted, pale with dark circles under his eyes. 

“You’re here,” Keith croaks, and Lance crosses the last distance between them in three quick steps. His heart is daring to overflow, and it all pours out of him the moment he opens his lips.

“You goddamn _ idiot _!”

“Wha-“ Keith’s eyes widen almost comically as Lance drops down on the hospital bed with him, his hands immediately fisting into his shirt. 

“I can’t believe you _ did _ this,” Lance yells, voice breaking. “I leave you alone for one second and this happens?!”

“Lance, I’m-“ Keith tries, putting his hands on top of Lance’s. Warm and alive. 

“And then you have the _ audacity _ to send me a message like that?” Lance says, and a painful sob grates through his throat. 

Keith pales. “You got that?”

“_Yes_, I got that,” Lance spits and by now the tears that were burning at the corner of his eyes are starting to fall. “Do you have _ any _ idea how worried I was?”

“Lance,” Keith whispers, his fingers tightening around Lance’s. His eyes are shining brightly. “I’m so sorr-“

“Don’t you apologize!”

“Then- Then what am I supposed to do?” Keith finally snaps, brows furrowing. 

“Just-,” Lance starts, but the words die on his tongue. The tears are freely rolling down his cheeks by now and Keith looks so heartbroken, Lance can no longer contain it. He leans forward pressing his face against Keith’s chest. 

“I was so scared,” he cries, his voice high and shaky. 

Keith’s arms are around him in a heartbeat, pulling him in, cradling him close where he can feel his warmth. 

“Lance, I’m here. I’m alive,” Keith croaks, his lips pressed to the top of his head. 

A loud whine falls from Lance’s lips, and he pushes closer, feeling the rapid beat of Keith’s heart. 

“For a second I thought you were-“ The pain in his voice is raw, and he feels how Keith tightens his hold around him. 

“Lance, I’m okay.”

“I can’t- I can’t do this again, Keith,” Lance cries, digging his nails into Keith’s shirt. “I can’t lose another person I love.”

A small sound falls from Keith’s lips, soft against Lance’s skin. Keith’s hand is warm on the back of Lance’s neck. 

“I promise you,” Keith suddenly says, his voice hoarse. “I promise that I won’t go _ anywhere _.”

Lance sniffles and hiccups loudly as he leans back to look up at Keith. Keith’s hand slide around to cradle his cheeks, tilting his head until their eyes meet. The look Lance finds in them makes his heart skip a beat. It’s the same one he saw a thousand times before. Keith’s unshakable, honest determination.

“Okay,” Lance croaks, still sniffling as tears roll down his heated cheeks. 

“Geez, you’re a mess,” Keith chuckles gently wiping them away. 

“And whose fault is that?” Lance pouts. “Besides, you don’t look any better.”

Keith chuckles, “Guess, you’re right.”

“How are you feeling?” Lance asks, eyebrows furrowing in worry as he tries to sit up to get a better look at him. Keith winces as he moves and Lance freezes.

“Oh my god, I’m smothering you!”

He tries to get up, scrambling to get a hold, but Keith pulls him back down. 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Keith, you almost died! You need rest, I-“

“Lance,” Keith presses, squishing his cheeks to pull him in again. “I said, I’m fine.”

“Oh. Okay,” Lance wheezes, and he knows that Keith can feel how his cheeks heat up under his palms. Because Keith is grinning at him, playful and loving, and so very handsome that Lance’s heart skips a beat. 

“So … about what you said earlier.”

“Huh?”

“You know … about losing a person you love?” Keith says hesitantly, and now Lance sees a hint of pink on Keith’s pale cheeks. Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Keith laughs then, a deep rumble that resonates in Lance’s stomach, sending butterflies flying. Suddenly Keith runs a thumb under his eyes, tracing the marks that are glowing brightly yet again. 

“I guess that’s all the answer I need,” Keith says, a lopsided grin on his beautiful face. 

“Stupid altean marks,” Lance croaks, but suddenly his heart is trying to escape his body when Keith leans in. 

“I like them,” Keith whispers, his breath hot against Lance’s lips, and then he kisses him. A delicious shiver runs down Lance’s spine, making him sigh into the kiss. Keith immediately pulls him closer, moving his jaw in a way that makes Lance dig his nails into Keith’s arms. It’s everything, and too much, heat curling heavy in the pit of Lance’s stomach. He tries to move closer, pushing and pulling, trying to get as much of Keith as possible, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough. 

When they pull apart, Lance is breathing heavy, heart thrumming like a hummingbird inside his chest. He opens his eyes to see Keith looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and Lance can’t take it. He whines and presses forward, putting his forehead against Keith’s.

“You know what this means, right?” he finally says when he can trust his voice again. 

“What?” Keith asks, and Lance chuckles when he hears the hint of concern in his voice. He leans back, a wide grin on his lips. 

“Well, obviously I can’t leave you alone out there in space. You need someone who has your back.”

Keith looks at him, eyes wide in surprise, but the smile Lance gets then is so beautiful it’s almost blinding.

“I think,” Keith says, pulling Lance forward again,” I know the perfect person for the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! :D It would make me SO happy to hear what you thought about this story! :D Were you shocked by the call?? Did I deliver the emotions?? COULD YOU FEEL THE PAIN?! Please let me know haha! :D If you write an essay or just send me a reaction emoji: I WILL LOVE ALL OF IT! <3
> 
> (Also: you can find some smaller drabbles on my IG ((and some spicy ones on my Twitter *wink wonk*))


End file.
